A-Z Jori
by Azkadellio
Summary: Random collection of one-shots, each based around a letter of the alphabet and a word to go with it. Some will be rated M, others T. Unless stated, none of the one-shots are connected to each other.
1. A-Anal

**I know I shouldn't be starting anything else, especially a series of one-shots when my current one,** _ **'Life Lessons'**_ **, only has a couple of chapters and I'm working on** _ **'New School, New Life'**_ **. But, this is an idea that popped into my head, and we haven't seen anything like this in a while. I tried this before, but it got taken down because I was asking people for word ideas for each letter, which was against the rules, something I honestly didn't know. So, for this, I won't be asking for possible words. It's safer that way, I think.**

 **Anyway, here's the first word.**

 **A - Anal**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

There are many things about Jade that very few know. Tori, her girlfriend of two months, is learning the hard way that Jade doesn't simply tell anyone, even the person she's dating, about her home life. Or what she does when alone, something that worries Tori because each time it's mentioned, Jade simply goes quiet before telling Tori to stay away from the mini mansion the West family call home.

"Oh, come on. Why can't I come over to your house after school?" Tori asks for what, to Jade at least, feels like the billionth time during lunch, the two eating burritos, one a veggie and the other chicken, while their friends watch their usual Friday argument.

"Because I said so, Vega. Drop it." Jade answers, no obvious malice in her tone, though Tori is quick to catch the hesitance.

"Why not?" Tori asks again, not 'dropping it' as Jade not-so-subtlety ordered. "You do this every Friday. I just want to hang out without having to deal with Trina interrupting or my dad watching us like a Hawk." She says, getting frustrated.

"Fridays are not a good day. That's it." Jade says, standing up and grabbing her bag, leaving her veggie burrito on the lunch table. "I'll see you tomorrow." She says, referencing their bi-monthly Saturday Night date.

"Okay, you guys have known Jade a lot longer than I have. What's up with her and having people over at her house?" Tori asks the others, specifically Jade's ex Beck and her best friend Cat.

"I wish I knew. The one time I was invited over was only because her dad wanted to meet me, and I never even had the chance to leave my truck." Beck answers, recalling that night two years ago when he picked up Jade for their one year anniversary. "When I got there, he was waiting for me in the driveway, and stayed there until Jade came out."

"I haven't been over there since we were six." Cat adds in, a small pout on her lip. "I don't know how to explain it, but before her seventh birthday, she made a mess when we would play. But after that, I saw her only once or twice and we only ever played in the pool house, and she was careful not to make a mess." She says, not seeing the confusion from Tori about why Cat mentioned Jade making messes then being careful not to make messes.

Before Tori could ask, or anyone else chiming in about Jade's odd behavior, the bell rings to end lunch, the five of them standing up and throwing their trash away, Tori throwing Jade's away since she left it on the table.

After school, when Jade goes to drop Tori off at home, Tori thinks of a plan to surprise Jade at home. "What are you thinking about?" Jade asks, stopping behind Trina's car, already parked in the driveway, and turns to face Tori.

"Nothing." Tori says, sighing as she puts her plans in the back of her mind for now.

"Is this about me not wanting you over again?" Jade asks, shaking her head. "It's not a big deal, okay? Why is it so important to you to see my house?" She asks, shutting off her car.

"It is a big deal. What could possibly happen there that you don't want me to see? Why are you so adamant about letting me even get to the door?" Tori asks, letting some frustration out.

"Nothing bad, it's just… It's private, okay? There are just some things you don't share. And we've only been together a couple of months. It took Beck a year to see my house." Jade comments, trying to diffuse the situation.

"And even then, he never even had a chance to leave his truck because you had your dad interrogate him." Tori points out, letting slip that Beck filled her in on what happened his one time there. "Just once, I want to see your house. And not just the outside, but the inside as well." She says, stopping Jade from interrupting.

"I'll think about it, okay?" Jade says, sighing as she starts her car again. "I'll come over tomorrow, and then take you out. Okay?" She asks, turning to face Tori again.

"Okay." Tori answers, nodding. 'But only because I will find out.' She adds to herself, getting out of Jade's car after giving her a brief kiss.

As soon as Tori enters her house, Jade pulls away, unaware of what the young half-Latina is planning. "You're smirking. Why?" Her father, Officer David Vega, asks after Tori closes the door behind her.

"Can you drop me off at Jade's?" Tori asks, not answering her father.

"Didn't she just drop you off? Why didn't you head home with her?" David asks, worrying something happened between his daughter and her girlfriend, the only person any of his daughters has ever dated that he likes. Though that's simply because Jade's not at risk of making Tori a teen mom.

"I didn't think of it until now, and she doesn't have the time to turn around and get me." Tori lies, knowing her father sees through it.

"Okay." David says, standing up and grabbing his keys, watching his youngest. "I'm not helping you kill her, am I?" He asks, knowing too many stories about 'innocent people' killing their spouse and no one thinking it possible.

"No, I assure you no one's going to die." Tori answers honestly, leaving the thought of Tori possibly dying when Jade sees her at the West house. "I swear on Abuelita's grave." She says seriously, her right hand over her heart.

"Fine." David says, letting out a sigh of relief, knowing Tori never lies when mentioning his mother who was close with Tori before the elder Vega woman passed away.

Ten minutes later, David is pulling up to Jade's house, thanks to Tori's directions, though worried since she didn't tell him where she got the directions from, and watches as she gets out. "See you later, dad." Tori tells him, giving him a hug before fully out of the car.

"Call me if you need me." David says, releasing the hug.

"Will do." Tori says before heading to the door. "You know, for being such a nice place, you'd think they'd have a gate or something." She mumbles to herself as she heads to the door when her father pulled away.

"Who the hell is at the door?" Tori hears Jade yell after knocking a few times. "Look, we're busy, so you can just…" Jade starts, stopping when she sees Tori. "What the hell are you doing here?" She asks in a whisper, pushing Tori out and closing the door before Tori had a chance to look in.

"I wanted to see why you were so eager to get home and why I wasn't allowed over." Tori says, trying to look in the door window for a hint, seeing nothing thanks to the curtain over the window.

"Like I said, it's nothing. Okay?" Jade says, her hands behind her back. "How did you get here?" She asks, knowing Tori doesn't have a license and Trina destroyed both their bikes, how Jade didn't want to know, and it was too far for Tori to walk in such a short time.

"I got a ride." Tori says, not giving away her dad. "Why do you smell like ammonia?" She asks, catching the brief smell from Jade.

"What are you talking about?" Jade asks quickly, backing up.

"Jade. Tell me what's going on. Now. Or I call my dad and tell him you're killing someone in there." Tori warns, getting tired of the secret.

"Fine. But you can't tell anyone. Not Beck, not Cat, not even Andre or your dad. Got it?" Jade tells her, raising a hand to point at Tori, forgetting about the glove encasing her hand.

"Deal." Tori asks, thinking her 'threat' was the truth.

"Fine. Let's go." Jade says, grabbing Tori's hand and opening the door. "Dad!" She yells, making Tori jump.

What surprises Tori the most is what she sees when her girlfriend's father enters the small hallway. Instead of being dressed in a Hazmat suit covered in blood, like she expected, he's dressed in his normal business clothes, a pair of bright yellow gloves on his hands, and a face mask like what doctors wear in hospitals. "Oh, you invited Tori?" Mr. West asks, removing his right glove to shake Tori's hand. "Glad you came. We've been having some trouble cleaning the living room. We could really use the extra pair of hands." He says, leading her to a small closet and handing her a pair of gloves like he and Jade are wearing, a similar mask fresh in its package, and an eye mask like you see on a construction site.

"What is going on here?" Tori asks, slowly opening the package and putting the mask on as Jade and her father head into the immaculate living room and start cleaning, Jade using a brush to scrub the floor by the couch.

"Look. My father and I have this, thing, that makes us want to clean all the time." Jade answers, scrubbing the linoleum floor.

"So that's what Beck meant." Tori says, staring at Jade, her eyes wide.

"What do you mean?" Jade asks, unaware that her father left to get more cleaning supplies.

"When he said you were anal. I thought he meant you didn't want to risk getting pregnant, not that you're a clean freak." Tori says, laughing to herself.

"HE TOLD YOU!?" Jade yells, wondering how Beck knew. "HOW THE FUCK COULD HE HAVE FOUND OUT? I NEVER LET HIM OVER TO SEE!" She yells, making Tori snap out of her daze.

"Well, were you like this at his RV?" Tori asks, making Jade stop.

"Dammit." Jade says, staring at nothing. "I knew I shouldn't have cleaned his RV when he went to pick up Cat." She curses herself.

 **That's it for this. To any of you thinking the anal I was referring to was sexual, shame on you. Hee hee.**

 **Though, I'm to blame for choosing that for the category, and this being rated M. Though, to be fair, it will be M in future chapters. I just wanted to get it out of the way early before I forgot.**

 **Invader Johnny can attest to my memory issues. I forget a lot that he reminds me of.**

 **This isn't meant to poke fun at people who are obsessed about cleaning. I know it's a serious mental issue that they can't help. This is just meant to be a little fun, Jade keeping the secret that once a week, she and her father can't help but clean their house. I couldn't resist adding in Tori thinking Beck's comment about Jade being anal being about 'butt sex' though.**

 **What does that say about me?**

 **Anyway, A is out of the way, and B is next. Hint, B gets a bit of an M rating. You'll see. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! *cough cough* Stupid hairballs.**

 **See you next time. Hope you liked it an review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	2. B-Bouncy

**Glad to see that a lot of you were caught off guard by the title of the first chapter. This one goes along, in a way, with how the first went, but more onto what I'm sure some of you thought.**

 **I'm sure some of you have an idea by what 'bouncy' refers to. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **A little heads up about this chapter, it's AU with it taking place during college, and as odd as it is for me to write, Jade was never a Goth and is a nicer person all around.**

 **Tori POV**

"You're staring." Andre says, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"No I'm not." I say, turning my attention from the woman jumping on the trampoline by the large in ground pool at the West house.

"Yes, you were." Andre says, laughing as Cat runs out into the backyard and jumps into the pool, her pink two-piece standing out against her tanned skin. "I'm getting a drink. Anybody want anything?" He says, standing up and heading for the door Cat just ran out of.

"Just grab the pitcher from the fridge. There are plenty of cups in the cupboard above the sink." Jade says, bouncing on the trampoline and doing a mid-air split.

"Got it." Andre says, heading in and closing the door behind him.

"How come you don't have a net around the trampoline?" I ask Jade, trying to keep my attention on her face, failing as her bikini clad chest keeps getting in my eyes way.

"Because it's fun to jump into the pool." Jade says, turning and jumping into the pool from the trampoline, my eyes snapping to her ass until she splashes into the pool.

"You were so staring at her boobs and butt." Andre says, surprising me.

"Her bikini doesn't keep them still. It's impossible." I whisper to him, standing up and grabbing a glass, filling it with whatever the drink was, glad it ended up being iced tea.

"Yet you're the only one staring. Not even her ex boyfriend Beck." Andre notes, glancing at the afore mentioned ex who's currently playing with Cat in the pool as she starts a game of Marco Polo, Jade joining in. "You know she's into women, right?" He asks, setting the pitcher of iced tea on the small table by the chairs.

"Duh. She came out as bi senior year, remember?" I answer before taking a sip of tea. "Uh, why is Trina hugging Jade?" I ask, seeing my sister hugging the pale woman.

"How should I know?" Andre says, laughing.

A few minutes later, I step onto the trampoline and start bouncing, watching as Jade climbs out and dries herself with her towel. "Any reason why Trina was hugging you?" I ask, watching as Jade steps onto the trampoline and starts to jump with me, my gaze again going to her breasts.

"Not particularly. It has been a while since we saw her, and we are best friends." Jade says, shrugging it off. "Eyes up here, Tori." She adds, laughing as my eyes snap up.

"Sorry. They kind of bounce." I say, closing my eyes as a blush form on my cheeks.

"Don't worry. I understand." Jade says, laughing it off. "You staying for the sleepover?" She asks when I open my eyes.

"Yeah." I answer, nodding.

Two hours later, after Beck, Andre, and Robbie head home, Jade and I enter her room after grabbing snacks, Cat and Trina talking, the four of us getting into 'teen girl sleepover' mode, the four of us finally relaxing after three years of college.

"So, what's first?" Jade asks, setting the bowl of popcorn she made on her bed.

"Pillow fight!" Cat and Trina yell, the two planning this by the looks of it, the two already having pillows in hand.

"Well, this is unfair." I note, hiding behind Jade as Cat swings a pillow at us.

"Oh, it's on." Jade says, grabbing a pillow from her bed and swinging it back, hitting Cat.

"Do you always go braless to bed?" I ask Jade after the pillow fight and we're getting ready for bed, noticing the telltale bumps under Jade's tank top.

"Yeah. I hate wearing bras when I sleep." Jade answers as Cat goes to use Jade's bathroom as Trina changes in her closet. "Why? Distracting?" She asks, pushing me onto her bed.

"Uh, tight shirt, no bra, air conditioner on full blast. What do you think?" I ask her, staring at her face.

"Good." Jade says, bending down and pecking my lips. "No fondling while we sleep." She says, laughing at the stunned look I'm sure is on my face.

"Uh, what'd I miss?" Trina asks, snapping me out of my daze, an amused smile on her face.

"Nothing you didn't expect, I'm sure." Jade says, smirking as she lays down on her bed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask them, staring at Jade and Trina.

"Tori, relax." Cat says, joining the conversation after walking into Jade's room. "We all know you two want to taste each other." She says, crawling over Jade and laying down in the middle of the bed.

"Deny it, I dare you." Trina says, laughing at me as she sits on Jade's bed, taking the end. "Time for bed." She says, the three of them laughing at me.

"Shut up." I tell them, climbing over Trina, finding out Cat moved so now she's on the other end, leaving me and Jade in the middle.

I wake up to a weight on my stomach. Opening my eyes, I see a body over me from the open window and the moonlight shining in. "Morning." I hear the person say, recognizing it as Jade. "Happy birthday." She says, lifting her shirt and showing me her breasts before bouncing, making her breasts bounce around before she stops and lowers her shirt.

"It's not my birthday." I say, stunned.

"It is now." Jade says, climbing off and laying down, her breasts covered again.

 **That's it for this. Not my best, but here it is.**

 **Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	3. C-Crossroads

**Random idea, decided to add a supernatural one-shot. And by 'supernatural', I of course mean the show** _ **'Supernatural'**_ **, with one of our girls being a crossroads demon.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"Cheating bastard." Jade West, a pale woman with dyed black hair tied in a ponytail, says after burying a small tin box with certain items and her old library card in a small hole in the center where two roads intersect, making a crossroads.

"Oh?" A female voice with a slight Hispanic accent says from behind Jade. "I assume you called me here for the 'cheating bastard'?" She adds when Jade turns around.

"I didn't know you crossroads demons could look so…" Jade says, clearing her throat when she sees the demon.

"So…?" The demon, a tanned woman with long brunette hair down her back, her thin body covered only by a small purple bikini, a smirk growing on her face.

"So human like." Jade says, snapping to the demon's face, taken aback by the red eyes staring at her.

"We're not. Not anymore, anyway." The demon says, eyeing Jade. "We possess people when we need, or want, to. She was simply the nearest meat suit when I came up from Hell. Name's Tori." She says, walking up to Jade.

"Jade. Jade West." Jade introduces herself, keeping some distance from Tori.

"Too bad you're wearing so much clothes." Tori mumbles, Jade barely hearing her. "So, I understand you want to make a deal with me?" She asks, getting to business.

"Yeah. My boyfriend, ex now, was cheating on me with some busty bimbo chick and screwed me out of practically every movie role I've ever auditioned for." Jade says, letting some anger seep out. "I want you to kill him for me without anything leading to me." She says, meeting Tori in the eyes.

"Do you understand the risks of this? I accept your deal, you live for ten years, then I come to collect your soul, taking it down to Hell with me. Are you sure you want only ten years of life then an eternity in Hell because of a cheating ass who cost you movie roles? Seems the ends don't justify the means, if you ask me." Tori asks, walking around Jade.

"Yes." Jade answers quickly, nodding. "Do I sign anything?" She asks, turning to keep Tori in front of her.

"Not exactly." Tori says, chuckling. "The deal is struck." She says, pulling Jade into a kiss, Jade releasing a surprised moan.

"What the hell was that?" Jade asks, licking her lips.

"Our contract is complete. See you in ten years." Tori says, disappearing with a smirk on her face.

The next day, after rolling out of bed, Jade grabs her phone and checks her messages on her way to taking a shower. Not seeing anything, she goes to put her phone down and turn the shower on when an alert pings, drawing her attention to her phone again.

 **-Breaking News-**

 **Leading man Beckett 'Beck' James Oliver was found dead of what looks like a self inflicted gunshot wound to the head, a Walther PPX laying beside his right hand. No signs of forced entry lead officials to believe it was a suicide, but no hint of depression or suicidal tendencies have been noted by those close to him.**

"Holy fuck." Jade says, dropping her phone after reading the small article, seeing a glimpse of the crime scene photo under it, Beck's lifeless body laying on a couch she remembers picking out with him months ago when they found their new apartment, a hole in the left side of his head.

"Well, I wouldn't say 'holy'." A somewhat familiar voice says, making Jade again turn around. Before, still dressed in just a bikini, stands Tori, red eyes and all.

"How did you get him to kill himself?" Jade asks, staring at the crossroads demon.

"Possessed him." Tori answers simply. "We can possess people at will, so after teleporting into his apartment, I left this meat suit, possessed him, pulled out the gun, and shot myself, letting myself fall to make it look natural. After that, I left him and entered this one again. Which, I must admit, this body is so much better than his." She explains, walking around Jade's bathroom. "Don't stop on my account." She says, knowing what Jade was about to do as she leans against the wall across from the shower stall.

 **Ten Years Later**

"Congratulations on your second Emmy award, Miss West." A short woman with red hair tells the now famous actress and director, following her out of the awards ceremony.

"Thanks, Cat." Jade says, the redhead the only interviewer/paparazzi she likes. "Any reason you're following me? You know I hate that." She asks, heading to her car where her driver, a tanned woman wearing a black long sleeve t-shirt and her brunette hair in a side ponytail, opens the back door for her.

"Well, there are still a lot of people asking about your sudden rise to fame after your ex committed suicide ten years ago." Cat says, stopping at the door. "I was wondering if you have anything to add to the recent stories that you hired an assassin to make it look like a suicide?" She asks as Trina, Jade's bodyguard/driver, closes the door and moves to the driver's seat.

"Nothing to add. I didn't kill him, or hire anyone to kill him. I don't know why he shot himself, but I had nothing to do with it." Jade answers through the open window.

"Good night, Cat." Trina says, cutting off Cat's response, as she starts the car and rolls the window up.

Back in her new apartment, larger than the one she once shared with Beck ten years ago, Jade goes to her bathroom, stripping and turning the shower on to take a quick shower before bed, happy she has the day off the next day.

"I knew you shaved." Tori says from, once again, behind Jade.

"What is with you and appearing behind me?" Jade asks, covering her breasts and mound with the dress she was wearing earlier.

"It's a crossroads thing." Tori says, shrugging.

"I met a few Hunters after my deal with you, you know." Jade says, not moving. "They told me a few things about demons, especially you crossroads demons." She says, glancing up.

"Let me guess, two brothers whose last name is the same as a popular gun company?" Tori asks, looking up and seeing a devil's trap painted on her ceiling. "And I take it, by the shock on your face, they told you about Hellhounds, not the demons themselves, coming to collect the soul?" She asks, pulling a knife out of her pocket, the woman wearing actual clothes (jeans, shoes, tank top) instead of a bikini this time.

"Yeah. So?" Jade asks, staring at the knife.

"Well, things changed in the last ten years." Tori says, throwing the knife up, breaking the trap, and walking over to Jade. "Luckily for you, I modified the deal before we completed the contract." She says, grabbing the dress and pulling it free of Jade's grasp, tossing it behind her. "Instead of losing your soul and going to Hell, what do you say to becoming a crossroads demon yourself? And a much more pleasurable way to spend eternity?" She asks, whispering into Jade's right ear.

"What do you have in mind?" Jade asks, covering her chest with her hand.

"Ever fuck a demon?" Tori asks, snapping and making her clothes disappear, showing Jade her tanned, nude body.

"Damn." Jade says, staring at Tori's smaller chest.

 **I'm evil. I set up some DemonTori-and-Jade smut, just to stop before the fun stuff. That's intentional, by the way. I don't want to have smut in this collection, since I already have a collection of smut one-shots.**

 **Some background to those who haven't watched** _ **'Supernatural'**_ **, crossroads demons are just that, demons that appear at crossroads to make deals. Instead of their eyes being black like most other demons, their eyes are red, and their 'smoke' when they're not possessing someone or in Hell is also red (I assume, since the only crossroads demon we saw in it's smoke form is Crowley, but he's the 'King of the Crossroads', so who knows if that changes his smoke or not). After a deal is struck, the one who made the contract has ten years before their soul is collected by Hellhounds who kill the person, their soul instantly damned to Hell.**

 **And the 'brothers named after a popular gun company', are of course the Winchesters, the main characters of** _ **'Supernatural'**_ **.**

 **Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it and review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
